wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings Aboveground
moving everything from here to here, so it'll be choppy for a while Please do not steal or copy my idea! Please ask me or me if you would like to create a team (currently OPEN)! ---- Rules I reserve the right to decline your team for any reason * Maximum amount of teams per person is three * Maximum amount of members on each team is fifteen, minimum is four, though most have 7-9 *You may make the rules for your personal team, though standard RP rules apply *You MUST make a page for the leader of your team within three weeks or else I will remove your team *You also must have an insignia for your team (you do NOT have to draw it) ---- Wings Aboveground Association The Wings Aboveground Association is one of the largest racing associations on Pyrrhia. It collects dragons from every tribe around the continent, hosting qualifying races triannually in the Sky Kingdom city of Kleifar. Contestants are faced with the challenge of each team's qualifying times, making or breaking their chances at becoming a world-famous racer. Tribes Pyrrhian, Pantalan, and Fanon tribe dragons are allowed, though please note that most members are from the Pyrrhian tribes (fanon & canon) The W.A.A. accepts and allows all tribes, including hybrids, to sign up for any of the teams. All dragons who sign up are required to abide by rules of the W.A.A. and the team they are attempting to qualify for, which may include tribe biases. Most teams include the stereotypical "racing" tribes, such as SkyWings, TempestWings, and DriftWings. Traveling Teams will travel around Pyrrhia to racetracks, even in the most extreme conditions. The most frequently-used tracks are the Claws of the Clouds Canyons, located on the border of the Sand and Sky Kingdoms, the Glacial Spikes, located in the Northern Ice Kingdom, the Talonstone Cliffs, located in the Kingdom of Storms, and Drenching Storms, located in the Rainforest Kingdom. Funding and member fees contribute to the upkeep of their bunkhouses in all of the track locations. Tracks that are more frequently-used have cleaner bunkhouses than those that are not used as much, obviously. Teams are required to arrive at day or two ahead at an away race to familiarize themselves with the track and recover from the flight. Funding Funds for the W.A.A. come from the towns and cities that host the events and the monthly fee of $350 from each member. All competitors in the qualifying races must also pay an entrance fee $300 All members are required to sign a disclaimer that, to sum it up, says that the W.A.A. is not responsible for any injuries that any member or team may acquire. They also must sign forms for the team they are in and/or want to join. Events ---- Racetracks ***DOES NOT INCLUDE ALL POSSIBLE LOCATIONS, ONLY THE ONES THAT ARE USED THE MOST*** Claws of the Clouds Canyons One of the most frequently used tracks, the Claws of the Clouds Canyons are located on the border between the Sand and Sky Kingdoms. The track consists of deep canyons, open caves, and a petrified forest. Out of all of the other tracks, the Claws of the Clouds Canyons has the most shortcuts, though they are some of the most dangerous in the league. The first W.A.A. Finals Championship was held here. ��️ Glacial Spikes text ��️ Drenching Storms text ��️ Talonstone Cliffs Some consider the Talonstone Cliffs to be the most dangerous racetrack in the W.A.A. Although not frequently used, the track runs through a well-maintained cave system and then up to a point on the cliffs. The caves are filled with water and can't be used during storms due to flooding. The dense fog and high winds make the conditions insanely dangerous and many have been injured with one death. ��️ Shifting Sands text ��️ The Nightbreak Lagoons Located on an island in the Sea Kingdom, the Nightbreak Lagoons are not a particularly challenging track. They loop around an island that consists of three lagoons, three peaks, and a spire out a ways from the island. This track is mostly to test the speed of the racers and not their agility. Unlike the Talonstone Cliffs, racers will fly during mild to moderate storms and heavy fog, the path lit up by lanterns. ��️ The Green Fens text ��️ ---- Teams OPEN |-| Z.H. = Zero Hopes Owned by Peak Anabatic (SkyWing, leader) Lightspeed (AviWing) Agadir (Sky/Sand) Bateleur (Sky/Sand) Hypaethral SkyWing) Empyrean (SkyWing, partial-albino) Swiftsun (Tempest/Ice) Omnicloud (Tribeless, goes by Tempest/Sea) Page-less members are being developed in my sandbox |-| T.A.C = The Ash Crew Owned by Galax Mars (SkyWing, leader) Rhodona (SkyWing) Chi (Sky/Night) Hana (Sky/Rain) Thunderstorm (SkyWing) |-| T.U. = The Unfortunates Owned by Rain Loon (Ice/Night) Primrose (Sky/Rain) Tanager (Sky/Night) Category:Alternate Universes Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX)